Golden Friend (PG3D)
|capacity = 30 |mobility = 65 |grade = |cost = 250 parts, obtained from the Lucky Chest. |Level required = 1 |released = 10.2.0 |reskinof = Machine Gun |theme = Gold themed |number = 145 }} This article describes the Pixel Gun 3D weapon. If you're looking for the same weapon in Pixel Gun World, see Golden Friend (PGW). The Golden Friend is a Primary weapon introduced in the 10.2.0 update of Pixel Gun 3D. It was originally available as a rare prize from the Lucky Chest, but now, it requires obtaining 250 parts of this weapon to fully earn it. Description It is a golden Machine Gun with enhancements that shoots like a machine gun. It has somewhat low mobility and has a high rate of fire, just like the Machine Gun but deals incredible damage even for higher leveled players, and has a fair capacity for the type of weapon it is. Appearance The Golden Friend is a reskin of the Machine Gun. However, it does have many differences, one being that the Golden Friend sports an animated golden camouflage. There is also an added 4x scope on the top of the weapon and a laser sight under the weapon's barrel with a green laser protruding from it. Combat The player holds this weapon with both hands and the weapon emits golden bullets (as mentioned in the Gallery, but the golden bullets act like regular bullets) at a high fire rate. It has a scope in addition for long range battles. When reloading, the player takes out the magazine from the bottom and puts a spare magazine in its place. Strategy Tips *Aim for the head to maximize the damage of this weapon. *This weapon is incredibly accurate, and is best used at long ranges. *The high mobility can be used by outmaneuvering the enemy at a close range. *If you want this weapon to be even more efficient, use the maximum upgraded Storm Trooper Cape, and the Burning Tiara and the Hunter's Altar and get headshots. *It has high ammo, but burns through them quickly, take advantage of its fast reload Counters *It is quite hard to counter this weapon, so jump around and try to not get hit. This is essential. *Jump and run around to avoid getting hit by too many shots while trading blows with an SMG or rifle. *Alternatively, this weapon deals low damage per shot, so charge the user with a close-range weapon, such as the Photon Shotgun or the Shotgun Pistol. The Photon Shotgun became very weak in the new updates so it might not do well against the golden friend. *Avoid fire from this weapon by taking cover behind an object or by fleeing from the user while using a weapon with a high fire rate. *Although this deals decent damage, the other stats are like the Machine Gun. Use this to your advantage. However, keep in mind that this weapon does have a scope. *One on one, the Social Uzi can efficiently counter the Golden Friend, even when it is maxed out. So try to use it against those users whenever possible. But do beware of long range combats due to the Social Uzi's very high recoil. Recommended Maps Almost all maps, since this gun is good in most situations and ranges. Equipment Setups Have a Backup weapon with a high fire rate, due to the fact that this weapon can easily run out of ammunition. Although a very excellent substitute for one, bring in a good sniper with a 10x zoom for long-range duels. It is also recommended to bring in a good close range weapon, flamethrowers are ideal but an excellent close range backup would be something like the Shotgun Pistol, etc. Changelog ;10.2.0 Initial release. ;11.0.0 This weapon's efficiency stats were nerfed to 10. ;11.1.0 This weapon was given the "shine" like other golden skin weapons has, but apparently its "shine" is not as shiny as other golden skins. ;11.3.0 The efficiency was changed to 26. ;12.1.0 Its efficiency nerfed to 11 once again, and 2 upgrades were given. ;13.5.0 T was drastically buffed and currently had a max efficiency of 37 with a given combat level of 17 (the highest combat level at the time). Trivia * The Golden Friend is one of the four weapons exclusive to the Lucky Chest, the others being the Candy Baton, the Power Claw, and the Spark Shark. ** The Golden Friend is the rarest out of the 4 chest-exclusive weapons. * As with its regular counterpart, the Golden Friend is based on the real world Heckler & Koch MP5A2, as evidenced by the weapon's fixated stock. * The Golden Friend is given in different efficiency rates depending on the level, but the rest of the stats stay the same. ** Even if the efficiency stats are different, they all do around the same amount of damage in a level tier. * This weapon is easier to get at lower levels for some reason. * Despite this weapon being a reskin of the Machine Gun with modified statistics and an added scope, this is the only golden skin weapon that cannot be purchased through leagues. ** There are also numerous other weapons with golden skins, but they have a "different kind of gold", which is the gold that does not shine, such as the "Predator". ** This may be an oversight from the developers because the Machine Gun was originally called "Best Friend". ** It is an improved version of its counterpart, the Machine Gun. * In the Gallery, when previewed, instead of being slightly curved (around like 10-20° counterclockwise), the Golden Friend is viewed being rotated to 120° counterclockwise and obstructs the first two letters of the word "Golden"), as you can see from the right image. * The Gallery quote mentions that this weapon has golden bullets, but then being golden doesn't really have an effect to the weapon, since they are practically regular bullets. * The Gallery quote also mentions Tony Stark, who is the character of Iron Man. Screenshot_20191104-223551_Pixel_Gun_3D.jpg|A glitch of Golden Friend in polygon preview (taken using S8+). Category:Primary Category:Weapons Category:Scoped Category:Lucky Chest Category:Themed Category:Automatic Category:Content in Both Games Category:Parts Items Category:Remodel Category:Mythical